


Loved

by BlueKitKat



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, but i just got the idea to make it multichaptered, might add more tags idk, this was originally going to be a oneshot, warning broken bones, warning fights, warning lots of fluff later in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKitKat/pseuds/BlueKitKat
Summary: Curley cried out in frustration and kicked the wall, simply blinking back tears when pain shot through his leg in response. George's words from earlier replayed in his head.“Ever thought that...just because your wife doesn’t love ya, doesn’t mean ya have ta take it out on us? ‘Specially Lennie, he ain’t done nothin’. Kinda’ a dick move if ya ask me. Kinda the reason why everyone hates ya.”





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> oof had a neat idea for a fic yesterday n decided to write it! Then this morning i decided why not make it multichaptered?
> 
> Oof have the first chapter
> 
> Basically instead of egging Lennie on George actually defends him.

Lennie’s hands remained at his sides; he was too frightened to defend himself. 

George stared at the scene before him, unsure of what to do. Lennie didn’t do anything wrong, why was Curley attacking him?

The others seemed to agree with his thought process; a quick glance around told George that nobody was happy with this.

“George! Please!” Lennie pleaded again. George snapped out of his thoughts, turning to face his friend and said friend’s attacker. He considered encouraging Lennie to fight back, but realised soon after that his strength and size compared to Curley did not put him in favour if the boss’s son decided to rat him out after the fact. 

So, George decided, there was only really one thing he could do.

“Curley.” George said sharply, standing up so that he stood barely taller than him. Curley turned around, a scowl on his face. George’s gaze darted down to the smaller’s bloodied hand, covered in Lennie’s blood. He bit his lip. “Ever thought that...just because your wife doesn’t love ya, doesn’t mean ya have ta take it out on us? ‘Specially Lennie, he ain’t done nothin’. Kinda’ a dick move if ya ask me. Kinda the reason why everyone hates ya.”

“What y’mean?” Curley asked, his tone low and threatening. George backed up slightly. 

Silence fell over the room, tense. The other men waited for a reply from either of them, watching intently as if the scene were that of a movie or a play.

“I mean,” George started, trying to get his wording right in his head. Curley narrowed his eyes, fist still clenched. “Ya kinda like a playground bully. Nobody likes that. Pickin’ on ever’one else jes cause you got problems.” 

Only a hushed gasp could be heard from one of the bystanders; George could tell this was going to go even further south, and he almost regretted his words already, but he shoved the feeling back down.Curley was being a dickbag, and someone had to acknowledge it to his face.

“Pickin’ on ever’one else jes cause I got problems…” Curley repeated to himself, frowning further. George was surprised his frown hadn’t dug to Australia yet. “Hm.”

Silence fell upon the bunkhouse once again. Uncertain. George wasn’t sure if it was better or worse. He decided on worse.

Almost as soon as the silence began, it was shattered by something other than words. George emitted a shriek as he was suddenly thrown into the table, knocking the lamp, and, by extent, the table itself, over. 

“I’ll show yeh pickin’ on ever’one else!” Curley yelled, grabbing George by the wrist and slamming him hard into the wall. He began to punch the latter, showing no signs of holding back as he swiftly began to draw blood. George kicked the smaller man’s leg while attempting to struggle out of his grip, but this only seemed to fuel his anger, as he tightened it and kicked George’s ankle full force. 

“George!” Lennie cried from where he lay against another wall. George didn’t spare him a glance, instead kicking Curley again and trying even harder to tug his wrist away from him.

The situation only seemed to escalate more. Carlson and Candy had to hold Slim back, while there was nobody to hold Curley himself back. He slammed George into the wall again, then let go of his wrist. George took his chance to run, but Curley instead grabbed his arm with both hands, turning slightly and flinging him into one of the stacks of shelves. 

A sickening snap could be heard as George hit the shelves arm first. Carlson and Candy backed away slowly, allowing Slim to charge at Curley, pinning him to the wall. 

“What the fuck were you thinking!?” Slim yelled, holding one fist up and using the other hand to keep Curley firm against the wall. He glared daggers at Curley, any calm familiarity that had been there earlier that day gone. 

“He was askin’ for it!” Curley protested, struggling uselessly. Slim’s raised fist trembled slightly; it was obvious he wanted to slam it hard into Curley’s face, and he was barely restraining himself. 

“Slim,” George attempted to sit up, but gave up after a few tries. Instead, he forced himself to at least lean against the shelves. “Leave ‘im ‘lone, ‘e’s got ‘nough issues without ya givin’ ‘im ‘ell.” 

Slim stared a George, contemplating, then turned back to Curley. He held his glare for a few moments, but eventually sighed defeatedly and dropped him. “Fine. Wasn’t gonna hurt him that bad anyway, but you’re more worth my time.” 

Curley watched Slim make his way over to his injured friend and scowled. Couldn’t he see George deserved it? Calling him out for picking on people when he was doing the same to him!

Carlson and Candy both shared a disgusted look and went to help Slim, George and Lennie. Curley stood back up, the sound of the door closing behind him confirming that he’d left the scene, probably to go find his wife.


End file.
